The Mechanic and the Professor
by wasiafooltothink
Summary: A three chapter story of an AU where Dean is a mechanic and Cas is the new professor working at Sam's university. Chapter one: Cas's car is broken and Dean knows just how to fix it... Rated M for third chapter!(Destiel smut... :D) Chapter 2 & 3: N/A [CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED][braking up of sections isn't working but i think that you guys are smart enough to understand...]
1. Chapter 1

The smell of spring air rushed into Dean's nose as he pushed open the front door his apartment. The freshness of the breeze soothed his mind and made him light on his feet as he strolled down the front stoop. He got into the Impala knowing that it would be a great day.

Dean turned up the radio and opened the windows of the Impala all the way down as he drove to the shop, taking in the happy activity of the people on the main street of the town he resided in. He was radiating excitement as he turned into the parking lot for mechanic shop he worked at.

As he entered the building, shouts of hello greeted him, which he gladly returned, recognizing each individual person just by their voices.

Dean leaned into an office, just to the left from where he had entered, and said, "What's up, Bobby?"

The older man reclined in a swivel chair, took off his cap and lazily waved it the Dean. "Same old stuff. Everyone's being an idjit as usual."

Dean chuckled at Bobby's routine response and went to go find a car to work on.

A few hours passed with Dean laboring over melted engines and ruined brakes. Though the work was arduous Dean enjoyed every last bit of it, being intrinsically talented at the job. Even when he was a young kid, he had helped his dad out whenever something went wrong with their Impala.

Dean was just about to take a quick lunch break when the sound of chimes rang through the shop, alerting the entrance of a customer. Dean turned to see who had come in, grinning at the sight of his younger brother. The grin wavered for a second as he saw that his brother was not alone. A man with strikingly blue eyes and dressed in a trench coat accompanied Dean's brother.

Sam's eyes scanned the room and quickly found his brother. "Dean!" Sam yelled and crossed the room to the grease-lathered man. They shared a hug and when they pulled away Dean began with the first thing to jump into his mind.

"Who's your friend?" Dean eagerly asked.

"Ah, yeah, he would be why we're here," Sam responded. "This is my new colleague, Castiel."

The stoic professor walked to the duo and put out a hand for Dean to shake. Dean was surprised to feel that the hand was smooth and warm, quite unlike the appearance of the professor.

"You may call me Cas, if you so desire," Cas's deep voice vibrated through the room.

"Okay, Cas," Dean tried out the nickname and liked the way it felt on his tongue, "How can I help you?"

"My car would not work this morning when I had to leave my residence. I had to call your brother to drive me to the university; I was unhappy to have inconvenienced him," Cas replied.

"It was no problem! Cas is a fun companion, he has great stories to tell," Sam exclaimed.

"I do love a good story…" Dean added as he looked the stranger up and down. "Maybe you tell me one after I fix your car."

Sam put a hand over his mouth to cover his smile. He had hoped that Dean would hit it off with Cas, seeing as Cas had made no friends other than Sam since he had arrived a month ago and Dean had been resistant to hanging out with friends since his break up with Lisa.

"Possibly, I have a class later in the afternoon, so it depends on when you finish the car," Cas said.

"Then we'd better move our asses, shouldn't we? I'll meet you guys at Sammy's car," Dean said as he went to go get a tool box.

As Sam and Cas exited the building Dean could hear Cas say to Dean's brother, "Sammy?" Dean could hear Cas's deep chuckle, which made Dean himself laugh inwardly.

Dean leaned into Bobby's office and saw him reading a how-to book about dating. Dean smiled as he thought about how happy Bobby was with Ellen. "I'm going out for a job. Friend of Sammy's. I'll be a while if that's cool," Dean said.

"Hmm, yeah, whatever…" Bobby replied, never taking his eyes from the book.

Dean went out the car and observed that Cas had taken the back seat of the Prius, leaving the passenger seat of Sam's car open to him.

"Cas thought it best if he let you take the better seat in case you wanted to talk to me," Sam said as Dean slid into the seat. "I tried to convince him otherwise but he was too stubborn."

Dean turned around and winked at the relaxed man. "Thanks," Dean said with a smile.

"My pleasure," Cas responded. Dean thought he saw the blue-eyed man blush.

The car ride to Cas's house seemed to take forever in Dean's mind. He couldn't seem to wait until he and Cas were finally alone and he could get more personal with him without the eyes of his little brother watching them.

Cas's home was small, with one floor, and seemed to be more of a shack than a house.

"I'm a minimalist, I don't care for much," Cas answered Dean's unspoken question, seeing the mechanic stare strangely at the house. Dean wondered if the inside was as sad as the outside.

Distracted, it took Dean a few moments to recognize the solar panels on the roof and the Prius in the small driveway. "Aren't those expensive?" Dean said pointing to the two pieces of technology.

"I said I was a minimalist, that doesn't mean I can't spend a little more on things that reduce my impact on the environment. I actually enjoy breathing fresh air and I'd like to keep it that way," Cas sassily said in response.

Dean shook his head, grinning at the unexpected sass. He approached the car then turned to wave goodbye to his brother.

Dean began his work on the car and quickly found the source of the problem. Cas came over and stood close to Dean as the man leaned under the hood of the car explaining what was wrong.

"It won't take long to fix, an hour tops," Dean said with a smile.

"Good, my class doesn't start for a few hours," Cas stated. "I'll get you some water."

Dean thanked Cas and enthusiastically got to work. After a little more than a half hour Dean straightened up, wiped his hands on a towel he had brought, and closed the hood of the car. Dean left his tool box by the vehicle and walked to the front door of Cas's humble abode.

When Dean opened the front door he yelled, "I'm coming in to wash my hands. I'm all done." A bit softer he said, "Be sure you're halfway decent."

Cas replied from, Dean guessed, his room, "Okay, I just finished a quick shower, so you can use the bathroom, it's on the left."

Dean entered the house and saw that it was homey adorned with cheap, comfy-looking furnishings. Passing a side table in the small living room he noticed a picture of Cas with two other men and a girl. Dean stared at the picture wondering who the people could be.

"Those are two of my brothers, Michael and Gabriel, and one of my sisters, Anna," Cas suddenly said, having appeared out of nowhere right next to Dean. Dean saw that Cas was only in a towel, water still dappling his smooth chest, but had already gelled his hair.

"Oh," Dean said, not knowing if in response to the information or from the surprise of seeing a sparsely dressed Cas. "I'm just gonna… uh… go wash my hands…" Dean said, walking around Cas and heading towards the bathroom. After closing the door behind him, Dean leaned on the sink with his hands and saw in the mirror that a bright red blush had seeped across his cheeks. He quickly washed his hands and left the room to see a fully dressed Cas, trench coat and all.

"So," Dean awkwardly started, "mind if we go someplace to get lunch? I missed my lunch break and I'm craving a burger and pie."

"Sure, we can take my car down to the diner on main street," Cas eagerly replied.

The men drove to the diner bonding over similar taste in music. They spent their lunch exchanging stories, laughs, and numbers.

When it was time for Cas's class, he dropped Dean back off at the garage. Dean waved goodbye and stood on the curb until Cas's car disappear onto another street. He turned and entered the shop with a look of pure bliss on his glowing face.


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed by in a whir as Cas and Dean became closer and closer friends. Sometimes Sam would be thrown into the mix for a lunch or coffee, here or there, but the bond that grew the tightest was between the mechanic and the professor.

Dean and Cas were now in a rut – same ordeal every day. Just before morning classes, Cas would stop by Dean's apartment for a cup of coffee and a quick chat. Then, after Cas's morning classes were over and just as Dean's lunch break started, Cas would come pick up Dean from the shop and take him to the diner they went to the day they had met. They stretched the lunch break out as long as they could, until Bobby would come to the Diner and get Ellen to "kick those idjits out." Dean and Cas rolled their eyes everyday and Cas would bring Dean back to the garage to finish out his day.

Dinner was constantly varying. As the months slipped away, more and more of those dinners were shared between Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Cas; he was starting to become part of the close-knit family.

So regular had Cas's place become at that family table that when Cas didn't show up for dinner one night everyone became concerned.

"I'm sure he just went to take a nap at the Shack and forgot to set an alarm," Dean reasoned, referencing the nickname he gave Cas's worn-down house. "I'll go over there now. You'll see there's nothing to be worried about."

As Dean threw on his leather jacket and rushed out the door of Bobby's house, he couldn't help but notice the constriction of his chest, making it harder for him to breath. _Nothing to be worried about_, Dean thought. _You're getting yourself worked up over nothing._

Dean flew to Cas's house loving the soothing rush of the wind against his face.

Quickly parking the Impala and rushing to the door, Dean rummaged through his keys trying to find the right one in the dim lighting. Just as he found the correct key he heard a crash from inside of the house. Smashing the key into the keyhole and slamming the door open he scrambled into the house and in a deep, bellowing voice yelled, "CAS!"

Another crash from the bedroom sounded to Dean's ears and he sprinted towards the room, only hearing the accompanying moans when it was too late.

Having thrown open the door to Cas's room, Dean could now see a pair of entwined bodies, sliding against each other. Upon hearing the clatter of the door, the two bodies pulled apart, exposing the naked forms for who they were.

"CROWLEY?!" Dean yelled in outrage and confusion. "Cas, really? Your 'bad boy' student, Crowley?!" His disapproving thoughts were clearly written across his face saying _you'd really stoop down to Crowley's level?_

Dean knew how ridiculous he sounded, and really how ridiculous the situation he was in was. The two other men were lying on the bed completely exposed and he was just screaming at them as if they were fully clothed and they weren't on Cas's bed, having sex.

"Dean, what the hell?" Cas yelled back. "I didn't ask you to come barging in on me, I don't want you here, and now you're going to judge me? That's… what did you call it again? Oh, yeah, class A douche bag material. Now get out, assbutt!" Cas had gotten up, nudity and all, and pushed Dean as hard as he could. Dean stumbled out of the room and had the bedroom door slammed in his face.

Fuming, Dean kicked a wall and started to stride out of the house. He had not even reached the front door when the disgusting moans of pleasure began again, fueling the flames in Dean's stomach and propelling him out of the door.

A few days came and went with Dean in a rotten mood, day in and day out, ignoring all of his family's calls. Finally, Sam barged into Dean's apartment and convinced him to stop vegging out on the couch and eat some dinner with the family.

Dean was sporadically eating meals with the family and he slowly started to clear his head each day. He finally called Cas a couple of weeks after the incident. Cas didn't pick up.

After waiting a few days without reply, Dean began to call Cas every day, the same time that Cas used to pick him up for lunch, leaving practically the same message each time.

"Cas…" Dean would pull the name out luxuriously every single time, following it with a deep breath. "I… you know that I never wanted to… to make you think that I would think that… you would need my permission to be with somebody. I… you know I want you to be happy…. I didn't mean to upset you. I miss you Cas. Just please. _Please_. Call me?" Dean would whisper the end of the message, seeming to beg Cas to speak with him.

Dean missed the stories, and the laughs, and the feeling of freedom he had had with Cas. He had never had that before, so… _unwavering_. Even with Lisa, he had always felt the need to hold back part of who he was. Cas, on the other hand, was special.

When Dean wasn't sleeping or working, he spent his free time watching television, hanging out with Sammy, and messing around with junk cars at Bobby's shop.

One day after a few weeks had passed, Dean never having heard from Cas, he decided to stop calling. That day at lunch, he did not call as he had grown used to in that short time. He thought to himself _what's the point? He obviously doesn't even _think _about me anymore…_ The tight feeling he had felt in his chest all those nights ago returned, causing his breath to catch in his chest. A single tear escaped his left eye, which he quickly wiped away before any of the other workers could see, not because he thought it unmanly but because he was ashamed to have cared so much.

Dean decided to work late that night, unable to stifle the pain that had stuck with him since lunch.

Bobby was the last one to leave that night. With his hand holding the back door open, Bobby said, "I know you've been down lately, Dean, but remember to let yourself move on. I know Cas was important to you, but you've got to let the past be the past." Dean let a sad excuse for a smile spread across his lips, not quite reaching his eyes. Bobby returned the look, said goodnight, and closed the door behind him.

It was midnight when the sound of someone knocking on the front door vibrated through shop. The clink of Dean's tools against metal paused as he listened for another sound.

_Knock, knock._ Dean couldn't deny the persistent sound coming from the entrance of the shop. Putting his tools down and wiping his hands on a rag, Dean glided over to the door, speech already made up in his head telling the customer to come back in the morning.

Dean pulled the door open letting the dark figure enter the shop. Only then did he recognize the trench coat cloaking the man who smelt of cold air.

"Cas?" Dean's surprise caused his voice to break as he breathed out the name.

"Dean… I knew I would find you here," Cas said still clutching his coat tightly around his lean frame.

"How?" Dean asked. Seeing Cas and hearing his deep, warm voice after so much time apart had sent his heart flying.

"I went to your place first, didn't see the Impala and this place was my second guess," Cas sheepishly replied, the awkward look not fitting his handsome face.

"Oh, I…" Dean said in return when he suddenly snapped back to reality. "What are you even doing here? You never replied to any of my calls. Never contacted me in any way, shape, or form. I don't understand why you're here." Dean was completely dumbfounded; the minute he decided to stop trying, Cas came back. It made no sense at all.

"You…" Cas took a breath. "You stopped… calling…."

"Only just today," Dean said.

"But, you were calling and then you just stopped. I didn't know what to think when I got home and your voice wasn't waiting for me on the answering machine." The words flew out of Cas's mouth in a rush, a blush following quickly behind. "I see you're fine, though. Perfectly fine… without me. I just… I shouldn't have come I'm sorry. It was stupid. I've been a terrible assbutt to you and then I come here expecting a reunion of some sorts with you and I… I don't know what I was thinking."

Just as Cas was turning away Dean caught his arm and pulled Cas back towards him as if personal space were not a thing.

"Are you still… doing things… with Crowley?" Dean asked with his heart in his eyes.

"No, that was the first and last time… I'm sorry that I did that to you. Especially how I didn't even wait until you were gone to… continue…" Cas ducked his head in shame.

"Yeah…" Dean was looking down at the head, so close to his now, a fire starting in his stomach. _Butterflies_, he realized. He chuckled causing Cas to raise his head with a confused look on his face.

"Come here," Dean pulled Cas into the tightest hug he could manage. "You're too precious for this world," Dean said, repeating something Sammy used to jokingly say to him.

Pulling away, the duo exchanged smiles and parted ways to their cars.

Dean was slipping into the Impala when he heard a grotesque crash from the street, the view of which was blocked by the building. Dean, leaving the keys in the Impala, rushed to the front of the shop to see the cause of the horrible noise.

Everything felt like a blur.

His heart racing in his ears. A bellowing scream leaving his throat. A bloody Cas sitting limp at the wheel of his Prius. A completely totaled truck upside down and smoking on the sidewalk.

The sound of sirens breaking the peace of the night.

The unnatural smell of the hospital. The cruel coldness of the morgue.

A grief-ridden funeral.

A broken heart. An unspoken profession of love.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON THE FIC IS RATED M. DON'T LIKE DESTIEL SMUT, DO NOT CONTINUE. IF YOU DO, ENJOY ;)**

"I know, Dean. I love you, too." A husky voice flooded Dean's torture-filled dreams, answering his untold secret; his soul was starving from the loss of Cas.

Sometimes when he awoke with a start from these dreams, Dean thought he heard the whoosh of wings and the intoxicating smell that used to hang about Castiel.

Dean knew he was crazy to think that Cas was with him, but he prayed to Cas anyway, convinced that he had a guardian angel watching over him.

A year had passed by when Dean was aroused by a familiar, yet unexpected voice whining his name in his ear.

When Dean opened his eyes he let out a yelp hardly believing what he was seeing. A bright, striking pair of blue eyes stared back at him, lust blowing out their pupils.

"… Cas?" Dean asked with a gasp.

"Yes… Dean…" Cas heavily breathed out the words, trembling above Dean.

"But I… I don't understand… Cas, how are you even… possible?" Dean reached out his hand and brushed the rough skin of Cas's chiseled cheek.

"I am dead, Dean, and I can't stay for long. But, Dean, I have this moment now and I have an obstinate need I must fulfill," Cas mussed his left hand into Deans hair and pulled their cheeks against each others. Cas caressed Dean's opposite cheek with his free hand whispering seductively, "I love you, Dean. And God knows we were taken from each other too quickly… I am your guardian angel, Dean, and I have been granted one last night with you…"

Dean was glad he was lying on his bed because his head became woozy from all the insane, wonderful things Cas was telling him.

"Just… one?" Dean quietly asked.

"Let us make the most of it," Cas replied with a small nod that fell into a passionate kiss.

Cas's hold on Dean's head was solid pulling the two men together in an unbreakable embrace. Dean slid his hands down Cas's back in smooth, hard strokes, eventually stopping at Cas's hips after having grazed his hands over his ass. Dean grinded their hips together causing a symphony of groans to fill the bedroom, backed by the steady shriek of the bed springs beneath them.

Both of their erections were pushing against the confines of their worldly attires causing them each a great discomfort. Dean was the first to start ripping off the other's clothing, trying to undo Cas's shirt buttons while simultaneously keeping their hips grinding in rhythm.

Dean released a muffled sigh of frustration and ripped the shirt open dragging that, the suit coat, and the trench coat off in a heated pull that caused Cas to bite Dean's lower lip. A drop of blood pooled on his lip as Cas pulled Dean's shirt over his head. Cas tossed the shirt to the ground and leaned into Dean, licking the blood off of his lip in a slow, hypnotic swipe. Dean growled and grabbed Cas's head, smashing his lips into the other man's. While Dean was exploring Cas's mouth, Cas worked on unbuttoning both of their pants revealing a pair of briefs on himself and of boxers on Dean, whose erection seemed to be about to split the seam in the flimsy fabric.

Cas slipped down his own pants before quickly releasing Dean from his own imprisonment.

Dean released his tight grip from Cas's angelic face, which Dean gladly saw was filled with the look of dark desires. Dean moved his hands to hold together both of their penises and started to slowly rub them together. Cas began to moan and Dean felt him get delightfully harder.

Just as some precum began to seep out Dean rapidly let go and rolled themselves over so that he was straddling Cas's vulnerable body. Keeping Cas as well pinned as he could using a hand he had slipped to Cas's wrists to hold his hands above his head, Dean reached into his nightstand draw and pulled out a tube of lube. From the top of the lamp, where they had tossed it earlier, Dean grabbed Cas's blue tie and used it to tie Cas's wrists together and to the bed's metal bar head board.

Dean looked into Cas's eyes seeing the deep approval embedded in them.

Ferociously grinning Dean threw Cas around onto his stomach and then trailed his mouth and tongue sensuously down the angel's back. When he reached the lowest part of his back, Dean lifted his head up and pulled Cas's ass into a more suitable position.

Dean pushed Cas's butt cheeks apart, but just as he began to tease his hole Dean flipped Cas back onto his back, eliciting a disappointed, hungry moan.

"I want you to experience every pleasure imaginable with me tonight," Dean said as he brought his mouth down on Cas's shaft and gave it a hard suck, biting it slightly as he pulled out. Cas bucked and tried to fuck Dean's mouth to get more friction but the other man had placed a firm hand just below his naval, pushing him harshly into the mattress.

"Bad boy," Dean said teasingly as he licked up Cas's precum. "Now you must beg me to fuck you or I will refuse." Dean laid himself softly on top of Cas's and began to lightly grind into Cas, moaning as much and as effectively as possible.

"God, please, make love to me now, Dean, or I will run mad," Cas whined out as his erection became increasingly hard. "FUCK. ME. NOW. Dean…" Cas was sweating so hard trying to get some friction from Dean.

Untying the blue material from Cas's wrists, Dean sensuously tied it around his own neck, eliciting a sexy grin from a glistening Castiel. "Now, that is a good, good angel boy," Dean smiled devilishly and leaned back to spread some lube onto his fingers.

Dean used his non-lubed hand to spread Cas's legs, who quickly took charge of that himself, opening himself to Dean.

Dean took in the view and thought again of the crazy circumstances that had him here about to have sex with the man he loved who had died a year before.

Cas shivered as he observed through his slit eyes Dean staring down at his exposed manhood.

"Do you like the sampling enough to buy?" Cas teased Dean, licking his pointer finger and slowly tracing it down his shaft and across to his hole which he circled and then plunged in to, moaning with the pleasure it supplied. He started on his hole with one hand, using his other to attempt simultaneously working on his penis. Dean began to drool and when it became too much, he growled and ripped Cas's finger out of his pleasure zone and replaced it with two of his own lubed up fingers.

Cas emitted a surprised gasp of joy and began to grind into Dean's fingers. Dean soon added a third finger, causing Cas to groan in pain and pleasure.

Dean searched for Cas's prostate and quickly reaped the rewards as he hit it right on. Cas's back arched and he released a seductive moan, hardening Dean's cock even further.

Dean slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his own pulsing shaft and pushed energetically into Cas. With each slam into his lover, Dean tried to hit that beautiful spot; he was very successful. Both of the men fell into a steady rhythm working up a delicious sweat.

Cas gripped Dean's shoulder with one hand and scratched his other down Dean's chest as they both approached their peak.

Their breaths became labored and they were unsystematically slamming into each other as passion and frenzy spread throughout their limbs.

"Oh… Oh fuCK!" Cas screamed and released his cum onto Dean's flat stomach. The sight of Cas's angelic seed spread on his body threw Dean over the edge.

Dean collapsed to Cas's side and lethargically threw his arms over Cas's gasping torso.

"That… was the BEST sex… I have EVER had," Dean said as a grin radiated from his face. Cas turned his head to the side and smiled in return.

"I don't know what sex is suppose to feel like," Cas murmured breathily, "but I believe that it is safe to assume that this was EXCELLENT."

Dean chuckled and leaned his head on Cas's shoulder, still elated from the experience. "I'm glad you thought so."

Dean yawned and his eyes began to close. Cas stroked his partner's hair as Dean fell into a blissful slumber.

A small tear ran down Cas's face as he held Dean close, recalling the parameters of his being able to have this night with Dean.

Cas did not want to let go.

Dean woke up and found the bed next to him hosting an cold emptiness.

Remembering that Cas was not his to keep; he began to sob realizing he would never see his lover again.

Something, though, kept Dean from complete dread; a moment that had somehow pierced through his sleeping mind and imprinted itself in his mind:

_Cas leaned down, delicately kissing Dean's unwrinkled forehead. He rested his cheek against Dean's for the final time and whispered, "Remember, Dean, I will always be watching over you. I will never abandon you. I, your guardian angel, shall wait for you in heaven, rejoicing in your life. I hope you leave your world as an old wrinkled man who has lived life fully. I promise that we will meet again." With a final caress against his soul mate's face Cas disappeared with a graceful whoosh._

A small smile spread across Dean's lips as he looked upwards, imagining Castiel watching over him.

_ 60 years later_

Dean lay on his deathbed taking shaking, labored breaths that marked that life seeping out of him. He could feel that this was his last hour.

Dean's husband gripped his right hand, their children standing around his chair next to the bed.

Looking into each of their faces Dean smiled knowing that he and his partner had done well. Life hadn't been a walk in the park, but Dean had ended up happy.

The minute drew closer and closer, but Dean was not afraid. He was surrounded by love and he knew he had more waiting for him on the other side.

The dying man glanced down and secured his grip around the blue tie that had been his anchor for many years. Cas had left behind his silk tie and Dean had cherished the item ever since. He had worn it every important day of the sixty years that had since passed: his wedding, the birth of his children, their marriages, and so on.

Now he looked upon the tie and saw a beacon that would guide him to the light of the afterlife. Dean smiled and took his final breath.

_Dean got up from the bed, leaving his vessel behind and saw Cas waiting patiently at the end of it. The two grinned at one another and embraced. Pulling apart, Dean took the tie from his neck and tied it around Cas's._

"_I think you lost something," he said teasingly._

_Placing a hand on Dean's cheek Cas replied, "All is found and perfect now."_

_Holding hands the two men were encompassed by a golden light that brought them to eternal peace. _

_Together._

The End.

**YAY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER FIC FINISHED! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW ONTO MY NEXT PROJECT WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
